


Time Witch Time Out

by AstralAsteria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eva is a witch, F/M, Gen, Magic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralAsteria/pseuds/AstralAsteria
Summary: Sparda looked between his wife, her hair falling in messy strands out of her bun and framing her face, and his sons, frozen mid-fight in the corner of the library, and he sighed.“Temporal time out again?”





	Time Witch Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> In Bayonetta, the time bangle says it was made by an Umbra Witch named Eva. I’ve never moved past this, so she will forever be a time witch in my heart.

Sparda looked between his wife, her hair falling in messy strands out of her bun and framing her face, and his sons, frozen mid-fight in the corner of the library, and he sighed.

“Temporal time out again?” He asked as he crossed the plush velvet rug to stand behind her. She was sitting in her reading chair, rubbing circles into her temples with her fingertips, a pinched expression on her face. Upon stepping up to the back of the chair, Sparda placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing the tension out with firm presses of his thumbs.

“They are a  _ terror _ ,” Eva said, leaning back into the chair and melting into Sparda’s touch. He chuckled.

“They are five years old and they are half-demons, dear. Of course they are a terror.” As he said this, Sparda looked to the corner of the room where his sons were currently frozen in time thanks to his partner’s magic. Vergil was falling halfway off of the window seat, his right foot pressed down onto Dante’s stomach and a handful of his brother’s hair in his hand. Dante had one arm wrapped around Vergil’s leg, the other balled in the front of Vergil’s shirt, which was very clearly beginning to tear, in a bid to drag his sibling to the floor. The moment Eva dropped the spell, they would fall to the floor, and, Sparda knew, their fight would begin in earnest.

They were such good demon children. Strong and passionate and dedicated to anything they set their minds to. He knew that someday they would both grow to become fierce and powerful warriors.

For now, however, they were five year old boys, and his wife, for all she may be the most powerful witch he had ever met in the human realm, was herself merely human. He understood her frustrations.

“How long have you had them enspelled?” He asked as he moved his fingers from her shoulders to her neck, smiling when she sighed deeply and the tension melted out of her posture.

“A half hour,” she answered, and he tsked at her.

“Honey, you know their time spent frozen adds up.”

“Do not lecture me on how magic works, demon. I am aware,” she snapped, batting at his hands. He released her and she climbed to her feet, turning to face him. She looked stunning, as always, even with the clear marks of exhaustion lining her face. Sparda pulled her into his arms and buried his face into the hair at her neck, reveling in the warm and welcoming smell of roses that always seemed to cling to her skin.

“Duly noted. Perhaps I can deal with this little dispute for you,” he said, and she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed the side of her face against his so that they were cheek to cheek. 

“It is certainly your turn,” she said, and then she pulled back from his embrace to lock eyes with him, a familiar and mischievous grin on her face. “But first, I don’t think a few more minutes will hurt them.”

Before he could question her she had pulled him into a kiss that he was happy to oblige.

* * *

When Eva finally lifted the spell that had suspended the twins in time, Sparda was there to separate them, balling a hand into the back of each other their shirts and pulling them off of each other. Dante hissed and spat and flailed desperately in his grip, reaching for Vergil with every swing of his small fists; Vergil, for his part, took one look at his father’s face and immediately curled in on himself, defensively crossing his arms and glaring pointedly at his twin.

“He started it!” They shrieked in unison, pointing at each other and, upon hearing the identical declaration, they fell into senseless bickering over the true origin of the fight.

Eva was the strongest woman in both the human realm  _ and _ the demon realm, Sparda decided. He cleared his throat loudly, which caused both boys to fall silent, going stiff in his grip as they stared at him with wide gray eyes.

“I do not care who started it. Both of you will apologize to the other and then to your mother immediately or I will let her freeze you for a week.”

Dante, incredulous at being asked to apologize to his brother, hissed loudly in annoyance. Vergil, who had always had a slightly tighter rein on his emotions, merely glowered at them both. Sparda rolled his eyes.

“ _ Immediately _ ,” he reiterated, letting some of his natural voice slip out, which gave his tone an echoing quality that he knew would set off the demonic instincts in both of his children. As expected, they both immediately recoiled, before turning to their mother, who was standing in the doorway patiently awaiting her apology.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” Dante said, followed immediately by Vergil’s “I’m sorry, mom.” Good.

“Now to each other,” Sparda said, giving them both a firm shake by the back of their shirts. Dante immediately glared at Vergil, but the eldest twin took a moment to glare at Sparda before directing his irritation on his brother. Interesting. Vergil had always been the one to follow any order Sparda gave with no hesitation--perhaps he was growing out of it.

“I’m sorry I tore your dumb book, Vergil,” Dante said, looking firmly at Vergil’s feet while he apologized. Vergil opened his mouth, no doubt to argue that his book was not “dumb,” and Sparda shot him a glare that he hoped brooked no argument. He did, however, turn to his youngest child.

“Dante, that was not a very nice apology,” he said, trying to think of how Eva would have preferred for her children to behave. He spared her a sideways glance, and she nodded at him in approval from the doorway, so he must have been doing something right.

“I’m sorry I tore your book,” he corrected, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand while he said it. That would have to be good enough.

Vergil shifted uncomfortably when Sparda looked at him now in anticipation.

“I’m sorry I punched you in the nose, Dante,” he muttered, looking at a point somewhere far above Dante’s shoulder. Sparda shook his head. He hoped his children would become more adept at talking to each other as they aged; for every day they were in perfect unison, there was another where they were at each other’s throats as viciously as any demon. It was no wonder his wife was so exhausted.

“Very good. Dante, please take care with other people’s belongings,” he said to his youngest, to which he was met with only a curt nod. He turned next to Vergil. “Vergil, punching someone who has hurt you does not solve the problem.” Vergil, too, nodded.

Sparda held them by the scruff of their shirts for a minute longer, simply to force them to stand together peacefully, before he released them and stood.

“Now  _ behave _ . Your mother will have dinner ready in a few hours.” They were out of the room in a flash, Vergil following close on Dante’s heels--despite their argument, he could hear them giggling together not a minute after leaving.

Ah, children. How quickly their moods could shift.

Eva entered the room fully then, placing a hand on the small of Sparda’s back.

“You did well, Sparda. They should behave for a whole three hours after that.” 

Sparda groaned, and Eva laughed; he pulled her into his embrace once more and showered kisses on her brow and cheeks and lips until she was giggling and blushing like she had the day they first met.

“You are remarkable, my dear. How you manage to handle them every day will remain the greatest mystery of all realms,” he said between each kiss, meaning every word of it. He could not have asked for a better partner.

“I am aware of how remarkable I am, thank you. Now come make yourself useful and help me with dinner.” 


End file.
